


Take your llama on a tour (hope you would survive)

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula is a llama, Cursed, Field Trip, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Post-War, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko finds a cute little llama in his throne-room. Then takes the llama on a field trip. He won't ever mention the events again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Take your llama on a tour (hope you would survive)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.   
> I had a prompt: aggressive llamas in places they shouldn't be. This is the result of it and of my severe case of procrastination. I have too much paperwork.

There was a llama in front of him. Zuko blinked confusedly, then rubbed his eyes again. It was not a hallucination. There was a cute little llama in the centre of the throne-room. Why was there a llama? And why were his servants moaning and grovelling around the animal? What happened?

Just before his brain could have processed what he saw, said llama grasped his robes and begun to drag him through the corridors of the palace. Zuko tried to resist, he really tried, but his left hand got bitten for his efforts. The llama’s disapproving scowl was downright scary, her eyes glinting maliciously. Her look promised death, or a bite in a more delicate place. And he could have sworn he saw some seed lightning flashing between her teeth. 

He wasn’t suicidal. Contrary to Sokka’s belief, he had some sense of self-preservation, so he went with the animal. The speed with which he was pulled made him stumble, and he was saved from tumbling out of a window just by his fast reflexes. After a few minutes he was seriously considering calling for help from the guards.

Standing in Azula’s old room, Zuko felt a severe headache coming. Azula. Of course it was Azula. Who another could be this really aggressive llama in a place she shouldn’t be? Zuko’s thoughts circled round the same questions over and over. How had she escaped from the asylum and who cursed her? Was the curse permanent? How could she enter without the guards noticing her?

His more and more alarmed thoughts got interrupted by Azula. A few minutes ago she was stomping around in the room, searching frantically for something, now she stood in front of him with a scroll in her mouth. When he hesitated, she practically spat it at him, her patience waning and preparing for another bite. Or a kick. Zuko didn’t wanted to find out what Azula planned, so he examined the scroll. It was about some trickster spirits and where they could be found in the mortal realm.

He wasn’t going there. Absolutely not. He was the Fire Lord, he could not be absent for so much time. He had obligations and a really urgent problem to resolve, so he would be just on his way- …no, he wouldn’t. Azula didn’t gave him time to flee. Five minutes and a short but violent battle later (he didn’t wanted to hurt his sister, but Azula hadn’t had such reservations) he was penning a letter to Uncle, making him regent in his absence, then another ordering a hot air balloon prepared for two people. A person and one animal. Or something.

Toph was going to kill him. He was having a life changing field trip even with a llama, but not with her. He was going to die slowly and in agony. But if he didn’t go, then Azula would have murdered him. What a mess.

\--------------------------

He wasn’t going to speak ever about his little field trip with his sister. They managed to break the curse, and he succeeded bringing Azula back to the asylum, but he was forever scarred mentally. Don't ask him, he would never ever mention these spirits again, or that their journey included a throng of hippies and him singing just in a grass skirt, an ice volcano, Azula sledging and thirty bottles of sea-water mixed with honey. He was going to forget it. This never happened. Never. 

At least he was back to his peaceful, predictable paperwork. He was busy singing his job’s praises, when one of his guards knocked. The Avatar and his friends arrived to take him on a tour and they weren’t accepting a no. He banged his head on his desk. Repeatedly. It didn’t helped.


End file.
